What Once Was
by kikkyss4e
Summary: After a horrible tragedy where Bulma and Videl -princess sayians- loses all they have ever known, they find a new home only to be sent away. After many hardships they return to their new home only to be set up with the princes of Vegeta-sei.
1. Prologue

Thank you for all of you who read my story back in the day. All my misspelled words, lack of proper grammar. This story has been redone, and I hope you all enjoy it!!! It moves a little fast in this chapter, I know, but mind you it's just the prologue.   
  
Disclaimer  
  
Chapter one  
  
-Prologue-  
  
Bulma is a tough princess from the planet Vegeta, Kingdom; Phoenix. She is eight years old. Videl is a kind loving princess, from the planet Vegeta, Kingdom; Phoenix. She is six years old.  
  
Jaife and Thrine are the king and queen of Phoenix, also Bulma and Videl's biological mother and father.  
  
Nardo is the kings most trusted adviser.  
  
Planet Vegeta is made up of two Kingdoms, Kingdom Phoenix which owns about 1/10 of the planet Vegeta.   
  
Phoenix is a kind, loving, and a peaceful Kingdom.   
  
Then there is Kingdom Dragons, Brutal warriors which own the rest of the planet. The kingdoms were split up long ago when some Sayians were being born a little bit different.  
  
Example:  
  
It was very rare that Sayians were born different. But it became more and more often soon their own Kingdom started to form. The Phoenix normally had longer hair, and that was because their hair grew. They were not part humans. They had colorful hair also, green, pink, blue, red, orange, etc. Their tails were vibrant colors; they were very beautiful creatures indeed. No one knew why they changed, it happened so little it was a mystery. But when one of these Sayians would breed with another, regardless of the others race, the child was sure to have the same birth effects as such.  
  
And although the effects were beautiful, and so many Sayian woman envied their vibrant colors, the King forbid his Kingdom to do as much as interact with them.  
  
Taking place some where beyond the boundaries of Phoenix, deep in the woods.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Wait up!" Videl said running and tripping threw the woods.   
  
Videl was young with long black hair, with bold pink flaming highlights. She kept it tied neatly back into a pony tail. "Oh, you want 'me' to wait for 'you'? Ha! You'll never be any faster if you don't try harder!" Bulma growled, and began to run faster. Bulma had sleek long semi dark-blue hair, tied back neatly in a thick braid, hanging down close to her feet. "Bulma!" Videl cried hopelessly, she was not as fast as her older sister.  
  
This went on for what seemed like several hours until it became dark around 9:00pm. The stars were shining brightly in sky; it was a very open sky, hardly a cloud in sight. Videl walked around pine trees, ducked around rocks, sneaking and searching for her older sister trying to hold back her giggles.   
  
"Bulma?! Where are you? It's been twenty minutes since I have last seen you! Come out of hiding, we've been playing hide and go seek for ages it seems!"  
  
She had finally given up searching the woods and thought of other places Bulma might have been hiding. Then she remembered a place that they found just last summer, it was higher up the mountains on the far-left side of Kingdom Phoenix. It was beautiful place, a large cliff that over looks the Kingdom Phoenix's land. Bulma and Videl called it the 'Drop Off'.  
  
After they had found it, they went there just about every day until one day they stayed out late to watch the stars and fell asleep. When the Princesses hadn't come at home at 11pm, King Jaife and Queen Thrine got very worried and went out looking for them. They soon found them but forbid them to return there. Not as a punishment, the King and Queen were very kind and understanding. The girls were still so young and only natural for them to make mistakes. But they forbid it because it was not part of their land.  
  
It was forbidden for a resident of the Kingdom Phoenix to leave their land and enter the Kingdom Dragon's without the proper invitation from the king. And if any one broke that law the punishment was death without warning or even a chance to explain.  
  
When she reached the top of the mountain sure enough she found Bulma. Very casually she approached her older sister. As she got closer she realized that Bulma was very tense, staring off the cliff with almost teary eyes. Her hands were in fist, and her whole body was shaking with what looked like anger and fright at once.  
  
Scared of what she might see, she walked closer and looked over the edge. There was a fire blazing sky high into the night. And much movement was taking place at their Kingdom. It was obvious that their Kingdom was under attack. From what they saw there appeared to be thousands of soldiers, and so few of their own kind. The Palace was in flames, there was no way even the strongest men alive could survive the flames.  
  
There was nothing they could do, their father, mother, friends, and family was down there fighting for their lives, and loosing. And they are up here, playing on forbidden grounds for hours. Videl's shock over whelmed her, for just a moment she could feel her sisters pain. Videl very torn up by this sight broke into tears and began to shake tremendously.  
  
"We have to go help. We have to go now. We just have to do what we can." Videl wiped her eyes, sniffling all the while. "No... I have been here watching this for just about 15 minutes, Videl. This was not a sight I was expecting to see. But if we go down there now, we will die like the rest of them." Bulma's words were cold, hard, very soft, yet firm all at once.  
  
"But we have to, our mommy is down there! And daddy! And what about Sir. Nardo?" By now Videl was on her knees. This was happening to fast for the six year old to understand.   
  
Bulma never even winced. "And then we'll die. Mother and Father are already gone. Everyone is. Just look Videl, just look. No one was expecting this, families were enjoying the first warm days of the year. Children like us were out swimming and playing. Mothers planting Gardens, fathers fixing homes from winter damage. Our mother and Father taking the day off, taking walks in our Gardens planning on what they would like to see with the yard. Talking about changes to their rooms and ours. It's spring, it's a happy time, and they were enjoying the flowers and the warm air. They were not prepared for this. And some how I think that King Vegeta knew this! They planned this attack to be this way!"  
  
Bulma now was shaking again; Videl was still sitting on her knees at the edge of the cliff crying even harder and the thought that all of the people she loves are all gone.  
  
"What are we going to do if not go back? Who will take care of us? I want mother!"  
  
"Videl, I... I do not know. If we go down there, they will just kill us. If we stay hidden perhaps they will assume we died inside the burning Palace and will not come looking for us. We can not go back to our Kingdom. Look at it, it's burning to ashes, thousands of warriors are there. God, I feel like a coward!" Bulma clenched her fist, she knew it wasn't true but to stand around and do nothing hurt her.  
  
"Bulma... what will we do."   
  
"I don't know... Videl... Don't worry little sis." Bulma looked down, Videl could see Bulma's eyes watery, yet she did not let a single tear spill.  
  
Bulma was so strong, even as a tiny baby she has always been quiet, and so rarely cried. Bulma laid a small fake smirk on her face to try to cheer her younger sister up, "I'll think of something."  
  
Bulma sighed and looked back out at the flames still burning away in their kingdom spreading like wild fire, she sighed deeply. "I can not stand to look at this any longer! Those bastards!" Bulma shut her eyes tightly balling her hands into fist, turned around and walked away where she could not see it any more.  
  
Videl got up and followed. "We will be okay, Videl, don't worry, what is done, is done, there is nothing more that I nor any one else can do."  
  
Bulma and Videl walked slowly back into the woods where they could not see the flames burning into the sky any longer.  
  
"Videl, we need to dye our hair black and our tails brown. Cut our hair, and we can't keep calling ourselves Bulma and Videl, we need new names also. Everyone knows of the Bulma and Videl Princesses, and as far as we know they think we're dead... hopefully. So we need to think of new names. Something they will never link to us."  
  
"Bulma, your right. But like what kind of new names?" Videl looked at Bulma curiously. Everything was moving to fast in her world. One moment they were playing outside, the next moment they had found out their entire Kingdom was gone, and now they had to change everything about themselves and become some one else. Videl just wished she would wake up from this awful dream. And kept hoping she would.  
  
"Call me Kat, that's what Nardo called me." Bulma sat on the ground leaning against a tall Oak tree. "And no one ever knew about it, it was a personal pet name you know."  
  
Videl giggled, "That's because he said you move like a Kitty Cat when training."   
  
"So?" Bulma growled. "Well then, I pick Tezzy." Videl smiled innocently. "Tezzy? That was the name of your stuffed bear!" Videl broke into tears, "Yeah! And I miss him!" She sniffled loudly.  
  
"Sorry I'll try to be more considerate." Bulma said trying to hold back laughter. "Tomorrow we will find a way to dye our hair and tails. I'm sure they have some sort of product in town we can use to permanently color our hair."  
  
Videl smiled and tickled Bulma's side with her tail. "And tail too huh!?"  
  
Bulma shrugged, "nock it off brat!" she flicked Videl's tail away with her fingers.  
  
Bulma (Kat), and Videl (Tezzy) curled up together under the tree to attempt to sleep after their long shocking evening.  
  
======================================  
  
Thank you everyone who took the time to read this! Please let me know what you think about it, I do take flames. 


	2. Leaving home

Sorry the last chapter was moving so fast, I just write that way I guess.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A year had past by, Bulma and Videl had gotten very used to their new nick names Kat and Tezzy, and used them very often even when others were not around.  
  
Bulma was now nine years old but mature enough to pass off as a teenager.  
  
Videl was different; anyone could tell she was still a young girl. She was now seven but as cute as could be. Her hair was long down to her lower back. She kept it so well brushed and always carried around a small stuffed bear where ever she went.  
  
They stayed in the woods up in a tall tree. They went back to their Kingdom a few weeks after the attack to salvage anything that they could. They got some planks of wood and blankets from the not so burned homes. They took clothes also.  
  
Using the planks of woods they made a tree house in their tall tree. They covered all of the walls with thick quilts to keep the heat in on the cold nights. They even used pieces of glass to make small simple windows that could not open. Using a thicker comforter for the curtains in just case cold air leaked in.  
  
Summer went by slowly. But they kept warm enough to survive with the warm nights, still gathering things they might need quite often. The tree that they lived in was a large Oak tree, but they were surrounded by Apple tree's, and Pear trees as well.  
  
Although they got sick of fruits all day every day, they we're thankful they had anything at all.  
  
Now and then they would sneak into some on the Villagers homes and take freshly baked bread whenever they had a chance. They did not socialize often at all.  
  
There was a selective few villagers that knew about the homeless girls, and they would often give them something to eat when they had something left over.  
  
Some of the older women also took advantage of the two, to nit and sew clothes and scarves for them. They knew that out of everyone they would nit or sew something for, these two young homeless girls are the only ones that would never throw it out or refuse it. They were always thankful for the older ladies hobbies.  
  
Bulma and Videl cherished the items they got from the older ladies. Usually some one would just pretend to like the useless items and throw them out, but each piece was very precious to Bulma and Videl. Every blanket just kept them that much warmer. Although all of the scarfs could get old, they sewed them together to make funky colored curtains.  
  
After time, they had gathered enough things from their old Villages in their Kingdom, and with the few things they got from the place they are staying now they had what they thought was enough to keep warm for the winter. And so they assumed they would be okay this winter. This winter was expected to be twice as cold as the last.  
  
But as it got colder, and the snow covered the ground, the cold air still found a way to sneak into their small tree house. They cuddled together to keep warm but still fell asleep shivering every night. And food was harder to find as the apple trees and pear trees stopped producing enough fruit to live off from. They tried to hunt for food, but even a small bunny neither had the heart to kill on their own. They began to steal more food from the Villagers, they were lucky to have one meal a day.  
  
They were cold and starving, and getting very week as well. They decided it should be time to gather a few things and see if they could walk some where it might be warmer. And so they left their small Village and began walking east.   
  
One day the sun was shining brightly, which Bulma and Videl was very thankful for, they came across a huge Village. Although still cold and snowy here they figured that they could take more food from a Village with more than eighteen houses to sneak into.   
  
"Fuck this! I'm of royal blood! I want at least a house to stay in. I think that we should go kill off a family and take their house!" Bulma snarled furiously.  
  
Videl giggled, "Kitty Kat," she giggled more. "You are funny when you are mad! We can not do such an awful thing!"  
  
"Why the fuck not? I mean their nothing but stuck up," Bulma stopped talking and stood up to listen "Huh?? What is that? Some one is coming this way!"   
  
Bulma grabbed Videl's hand and hid behind a large tree and watched carefully. This was a new area and they did not know any one here yet.  
  
"It's a girl" Videl said as Bulma covered her mouth.  
  
Walking up a hill to the large opening with only a few trees was a tall woman wearing a long white gown, white as the snow she walked on.  
  
Her hair was midnight black, and her eyes shone yellow like the stars. Her hands looked so gentle and warm. And she had the softest smile across her lips.  
  
Around her shoulders was a large thick cream colored fur to keep her warm, it was buttoned neatly around her neck draping over her long black hair in back hanging past her ankles just dragging on the ground.  
  
Her boots looked as if they were made of white leather, very fine and smooth. They had heals also, just about two inches.  
  
Her dress had a bell look to it, tight around her breast and waist, but hung long and loose around her legs.  
  
The dress was very plane and white, looked as if it was made of silk.  
  
There was a large piece of clothe, pure white, wrapped around her waist tying in a bow on her right side. Her tail was wrapped around her waist with the ribbon, and was covered in rings, gold and diamond chains dangling around it. She was so beautiful; Bulma and Videl could not believe their eyes. She looked like an angel.  
  
There were two tall guards following not far behind her watching out for her.  
  
Each with swords and a gun, from what Bulma and Videl could see. She was wearing two rings, one sparkling gold wedding ring around her wedding finger, and a large diamond ring around her ring finger on her right hand, which appeared to perhaps be her engagement ring.  
  
Videl's eyes opened wide and she smiled. "She looks like a Princess Kat! I want to look as pretty as her!" Videl's eyes were slightly watery as she stared in delight. "You could have, Tez, if her kind didn't kill our families." Bulma growled keeping it low.   
  
Videl sat back and leaned against the tree and thought about it. If it wasn't for the Sayians of the Dragons Kingdom, her Kingdom would still be growing larger each and every day. She would still be a princess, with all of her gowns and royal things. But now she was doomed to wear rags, and eat left over meals like a homeless scum. She was so young; she did not do anything to deserve what she had now.   
  
The thought of this began to make Videl cry, "Shh, dry your tears and shut up!" Bulma said in a harsh whisper, "They'll her us!" Bulma finished.  
  
There was a soft giggled behind them, "Who will hear you? And why are you crying little one?"  
  
Bulma and Videl stayed very still in shock, and slowly turned around to see the beautiful lady standing behind them.  
  
She looked like a Angel, so gentle. Her hands were tightly holding one another in front of her, as she looked down at the girls wrapped in old clothes sitting in the snow.  
  
"Stand up, what are your names?" She spoke ever so softly.  
  
"Vi-" Tezzy was cut off by Bulma who gave her a dirty look.  
  
"I'm.... I am Kat, and this is my little sister Tezzy." Bulma's eyes lightened up with glee when the lady giggled at the mention of their names, she realized that this lady wouldn't hurt them at all.  
  
"Where is your mother? Or father?" She asked in such a royal way that Bulma knew she had to be a princess, or being so much older yet still so beautiful that she was a young Queen.  
  
"They are dead; we have been on our own for about two years now." Bulma stopped talking realizing she might have said too much, and hoping the Lady would not put two and two together and figure out who they are.  
  
"Who might you be? If I might ask," Videl's voice was soft and shy, but spoke as gentle and royal as she could. She was amazed at the way she asked that, and had a glimpse of her mother standing before her, and she remembered how her mother used to speak to her.  
  
The Queen giggled, "Do you not recognize me young ones? Are you not from around here?"  
  
"No, we walked here. We are walking to find a place warmer with not as much snow, and things to eat. Where we were staying the apples on the trees had fallen and died and the snow was to cold to stay." By now Videl's grip on her teddy bear was tight and she looked down to the ground in tears.  
  
"I am Queen Kaida, wife to King Vegeta. You are currently standing on Royal grounds. This is where our Palace lies, although King Vegeta is King of the rest of the planet."  
  
Bulma wanted to say 'Yes! Since you killed off our Kingdom!' but thought better of it and just did a fake smile.  
  
Videl, still with watery eyes and shivering because it was so cold walked closer to the Queen and looked at the ground.  
  
"Child?" The queen looked at her smiling, "Yes, mistress?" Videl looked up.  
  
"Both of you follow me." With nothing more said the Queen turned around and walked closer to the Palace with her one royal guard following her, and the other waiting for them.  
  
They left there things by the tree, leaving behind all of the water, food, and blankets they had. Videl only carried her Teddy, and that was all. Holding onto each others hands they followed Queen slowly.  
  
With a guard following behind them, it reminded them both of when they went out on walks and was followed by a guard. They both had to smile at each other, remembering when they got carried away and hid from the guards to play alone with out the protective eye hovering over them. Causing the guards to leave back to the Palace to tell the King the girls did it again.  
  
The king and Queen always laughed. They of course sent out the usual guards to go looking for them, but it was a routine act and happened just about daily. So they got used to it, and had faith the two sneaky adventures would come home safely.  
  
They continued to walk slowly catching up to the Queen but stayed at least fifteen feet behind her. After about ten minutes crossing over a hill and threw several trees they could see a Palace, it was huge. At least eight times the size that their Palace was.  
  
Gardens all around it, just a beautiful place. Videl had butterflies in her stomach just looking at it. Bulma was wondering why the Queen was taking them to the Palace; did she know who they were?  
  
======================================  
  
Please review, I really love feedback. Good or bad, it's so inspiring. :) 


	3. A New Home

Thank you for the reviews! They really helped, heres another chapter please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Videl's eyes shot open wide at the large doors in front of her. Guards stepped aside quickly allowing the Queen and the young ones to pass threw without a word.  
  
Bulma could tell King Vegeta and Queen Kaida was very strict compared to her father and mother.  
  
She could remember returning home and the guards that were by the gates would smile and welcome them back in a very friendly manner. Some times her parents would just stand there and talk to the guards, while other guards would walk over pick them up and play with them in the big front yard.  
  
Bulma could remember how friendly the whole town was, everyone knew everyone. It was happy and kept almost crime free. No one needed to steal, the King made sure every homeless person had a home.   
  
They also allowed guest come to the Palace in the evening to gather the many leftovers threw out the day; these guests consisted of villagers who might have been poor with children, and lacked the food and nutrition to feed them. 'My parents would have given the world for peace. Why did evil prevail this time around?' Bulma thought to herself as she followed behind the Queen with her younger sister clenching tightly to her arm.  
  
Bulma looked down at Videl to find her eyes shut tightly, Bulma let out a soft sigh, "What's wrong now?" she smiled, almost forgetting where they were.  
  
"I'm just scared is all; I hope we're not into any trouble."  
  
"Don't be silly." a soft voice said, Videl opened her eyes to see the Queen directly in front of them. "I would never let any harm come to two small children just wondering in my back yard. That is not something I presume to be considered dangerous to our Kingdom." The Queen smiled sweetly.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma's words were almost harsh.  
  
The Queen did not speak; she turned around to greet another beautiful woman standing behind her.  
  
This woman was very tall, and very beautiful, she had short sleek hair just like Videl's, and wore a sleeveless top, made of satin. The pants were made of satin as well; her hair was neatly pulled back into a pony tail with jewels dangling all around it.  
  
Her outfit would be easily described as an older Egyptian outfit made of an almost orange colored satin.   
  
Looking around the room they were standing it, there was a large bed fit for a King, a long grass-green satin silk clothe was draped all around the bed for privacy, the comforter one the bed was a soft off-white, and looked very thick and warm.  
  
There were seven pillows; four of them were lying across the top of the bed with the thick comforter pulled over them.  
  
The other three was lined up neatly between each of the four pillows with off-white pillow cases matching the comforters.  
  
Videl's eyes swelled with tears as she gazed upon the room's glory. Standing by the door, facing the bed to the left was a huge window. The windowsill was large and had a white cushion across it like a couch.   
  
Small fancy pillows covered it; the pillows were all natural colors, grass-green with a soft clean brown like the earth. For being such odd colors, the room was beautiful and looked so natural. Bright colors everywhere, it seemed like a large field of wild flowers.  
  
The floor was covered with natural shaded pillows all around the bed. It seemed as if you could just walk into the room and drop any where to sleep. Neatly tangled into the mess of pillows, often you came across soft satin sheets that matched each fancy pillow.  
  
To the right of the bed was a large dresser with a closet. The dresser was painted with a shiny off white color and handles made of brass. The closet had a see-through gold satin curtain hanging from it, and two small hooks on either side to hook it on, to open it up. Along side of the closet was what looked like a nightstand, it had a mirror on it with three candles of different sizes, all a soft cream color sitting on the mirror. None of them were lit, but they knew they were there to help see in the closet at night in a much more elegant way.  
  
Back to the left side of the bed, past the window was a book shelf, covered it beautiful books, some thick and some thin neatly placed there with care.  
  
An entire set of encyclopedias were on the very bottom shelf, along with a large dictionary.  
  
There was what looked like a couch along side of the book shelf, kitty-cornered from the book shelf to the window. It was a two-seater sofa, very fancy with only one side to it to rest your arm on, and starting from that side it worked its way directly down to no backing on the sofa on the other side. Draped over it were more satin sheets with fancy pillows.  
  
On the other side of this wooden book shelf that matched the dresser so well with the colors, was a reclining chair. It looked so comfortable Bulma was ready to jump into it. But as she went to do so the strange lady took her hand and led her out the door.  
  
The Queen silently walked out of the room and left down some large stairs.  
  
This lady took a hold of Videl's hand also and walked them down the hall a ways.  
  
They came into a large warm room. Moister filled the air with hot steam.  
  
Videl closed her eyes to savor the moment, they've been wondering in the cold for what seemed like forever. Living in what seemed like hell from what they are compared it to, now they are in a warm place. With a little food, clean clothes, and a place to sleep like the beautiful room they were in would make their lives Heaven right now.  
  
"My name is Rebeccia, but if you like you can call me auntie Beccie, or just Bec will do fine also."  
  
Bulma looked to Rebeccia with a very confused look.  
  
Rebeccia picked up Videl and sat her on a counter, and gently took her Teddy away.  
  
Videl's eyes were swelling with tears, she was so afraid and Teddy was her only comfort right now.  
  
Her sister was standing about seven feet away from them staring in confusion; Videl did not know weather to cry, run, or both.  
  
But Rebeccia was very gentle and she smiled, "What is your name, sweetie?" her voice was like the queens, soft. It reminded her of her mother, and brought back special memories.  
  
Videl looked to Bulma, which gave her an innocent stern look. "My name is Tezzy." Videl was not looking at Rebeccia, but at her sister then her eyes found themselves back to her Teddy bear.  
  
"And what is his name?" Rebeccia asked softly. "His name is… it's…his name is, Nardo." Videl said cheering up a bit. She had named her new Teddy bear after her father's best friend. Uncle Nardo they called him, he was their best friend. Videl's teddy bear comforted her, like Nardo used to do when her parents were away.   
  
When her mind drifted back to what was happening, she realized she was not dressed any more. Rebeccia picked the skinny girl up setting her on the floor.  
  
She took her hand leading her to a large bath tub covered in bubbles.  
  
Bulma smiled softly to herself. They were brought into this Palace and she was afraid it was for a bad reason, but she thought that she might have caught on to what was happening. They were being taken in by the Queen.  
  
Bulma took her clothes off as well and climbed in the hot bath with Videl.  
  
Videl was giggling and ducking under the water. She was so excited; this was their first real bath in a long time.  
  
Rebeccia left the room; she knew that two beautiful orphans like them probably felt as if they were in Heaven with a hot bubble bath, which was very true. So she let them be, she knew they would get out when they were ready.  
  
They splashed all over the place. Soon they got out of the bubble bath tub. Feeling cleaner than ever, they jumped in the huge hot spring, it was like and inside swimming pool, but hot like a hot tub. No bubbles, just a waterfall and plants everywhere. It seemed like a beautiful lake, only much, much more warm.  
  
"Tez, I think we are staying here." Bulma sat up in the water very still as if in deep thought. "I hope so! I like it here." Videl smiled at her sister.  
  
"Remember when Nardo used to tell us about the Dragon kingdom, and of the two prince's and how the Queen wanted daughters?"   
  
"Yeah Kat, I remember. Ohh you think that's why we are here? Because she don't have any girls of her own?" Videl rubbed some water out of her eyes with a towel.  
  
"I think so." Bulma said splashing more water back into Videl's eyes laughing.  
  
The Queen found two orphan girls out on their own, Bulma had heard stories from Nardo that King Vegeta had two sons but no daughters and that the Queen wanted a daughter very badly.  
  
But the king insisted two is enough, even though one of them was not of their blood.  
  
King Vegeta had a very close friend many years ago. His name was Goku, and it was because of Goku that Vegeta was a live today.  
  
They were best friends, Goku, even though not blood related was Vegeta's right hand man, and they became very close. They both had wives at this time. King Vegeta's wife, Kaida just had a small baby boy. In which Vegeta proudly named after himself.  
  
Goku's wife was expecting, and Goku had already chosen the name 'Gohan' if it was a son. Soft, gentle and lovable, that was just what Goku expected his son to become.   
  
Vegeta and Goku had two different ideas' of how they wanted their sons to be raised.  
  
Vegeta wanted a emotionless brutal warrior, and Goku wanted a kind man to find a lucky woman to live happy, have children and live in peace, yet strong enough to defend his family.  
  
Vegeta gave him a hard time about it the whole way through. "'Gohan' is a gay name." or "That's the name of a wimpy boy, which doesn't matter much to you since that's what you want him raised to be." Even though King Vegeta said it so seriously, Goku knew he was kidding and only smiled back. He never let the King's harsh words get to him. They were best friends in an odd laid back way. They got along teasing each other. Well, more like Vegeta teasing him.  
  
They fought side by side in wars; they both looked out for each other others back. Vegeta had saved Goku's life a numerous of times.  
  
This only gave Vegeta more teasing leverage. "Next time I won't save you." But King Vegeta knew it wasn't true.   
  
Goku made the Kings life a little easier, to not have to be so serious 24/7. This actually opened up a softer side to him that he never shown to anyone but his wife and best friend, Goku.  
  
After his child was born, and about three weeks old news of a war had come in and the King and Goku left to fight, promising their wives to return home safe, like always.  
  
The fight was very brutal; the enemies were weak yet many. A few of the enemies had caught Vegeta off guard, thrashing towards him with a killing move. Goku threw himself in front of his best friend saving the Kings life, by knowingly letting his own be taken.  
  
When the war was over King Vegeta found his friends body, clasped in his hand was a picture he must have pulled out of his pocket. It was a picture of Goku and his seven month pregnant wife.  
  
Vegeta could not even speak. He would have gladly taken his only friends place right now, and was angry that couldn't.  
  
Vegeta was sure to give his only friend an honorable burial, with that picture close to his heart. King Vegeta also put the royal ring around Goku's finger during the funeral. Promising Goku that he would take care of his wife and unborn child the best way he can. Now he and his family are part of the royal family, blood or no blood, dead or alive. Goku was now a King, second to Vegeta. He wore the Royal ring, and now that he is gone his family will be treated with the same respect as his own family.  
  
It was about a month and a half later Goku's wife Chichi had gotten very ill. She was so heart broken over the death of her husband she lost almost all will to survive. The only thing keeping her going was hope to raise their son to know everything about how great of a man that Goku was. It wasn't long after she had become ill she caught news of the death of her child, the doctors had assumed the child would be still-born and would not make it because of the lack of nutrition the baby received inside her whom, due to Chichi not eating well from depression.  
  
After she heard the news her heart dropped, now her husband was gone and she was sure to have killed the only thing left of him. That night she fell asleep never to wake up, taking her unborn child with her. Her cause of death was recorded as a "Broken Heart".  
  
This sent King Vegeta into a world of anger and self hatred. His best friend and now his best friend's wife with their unborn child. He wanted more than anything to keep his promise to his best friend and take care of his family, and now his family joined his best friend, leaving them in Goku's care once again.  
  
For the first moment in King Vegeta's life he actually looked to the stars with tears. A servant came to him with some good news and a blanket wrapped in his arms. Vegeta's tears were so few it was unnoticeable. And even with being so angered, he could not stand to shoot the servant pestering behind him. He was just so heart broken.  
  
He stood very still just looking ahead, when he noticed the servant walked up to his side handing King Vegeta a small bundle in a blanket. "It seems the unborn child is stronger than we all expected, he survived. We don't understand it honestly, his heart rate stopped completely and then just started again." After placing the small sleeping child into Vegeta's care, he walked away without another word.  
  
Vegeta held the baby up closer to him, looked into the sleeping child's face, and almost smiled as a single tear dripped on the baby's forehead. He was speechless, he knew all babies were miracles but this one beat them all.  
  
The stars were shining even more brightly than before now.  
  
Vegeta just thought blankly, Goku still was out there in spirit and trusted him enough to raise his only child, and thus gave it back to his care. This was an honor that would not be turned down. Vegeta could now finally keep his promise.  
  
He looked at the stars and felt the cool air bristly cross his face, feeling the child shiver, he looked down to sweetly cover the baby's head from the wind. "Gohan...my son" was all the King could say.  
  
======================================  
  
Please do not forget to tell me what you think!!! :) 


	4. A New Life

A/N Wow- this place is not how it used to be, don't seem as friendly, like two reviews per chapter, I don't think that's very cool. I understand it may be moving a little to fast for some peoples taste, but I'm not one for much detail, sorry. It's just my writing style. I know my choice of words are not always the best, but it's a story you know? Anyway thank you so much for my reviews, and heres another chapter. Keep in touch, I'll keep updating it often!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Bulma wrapped a large sky-blue towel around herself and stepped out of the inside hot spring.  
  
Videl followed, not sure if they should put their dirty clothes back on or not.  
  
"Hey look," Bulma said in a soft but slightly shocked tone, "Our clothes are gone." Videl said walking closer towards the door.  
  
"Whose are these?" Bulma said picking up expensive clean clothes folded on the counter.  
  
"I like the pink one." Videl giggled, "Good because I am so not wearing a pink outfit!" Bulma growled with a laugh, glad that her sister wanted the pink one.  
  
They both wore the same size of clothing; although Bulma was just about two inches taller they looked like twins with different hair styles.  
  
Bulma helped Videl get her outfit on, assuming the clothes were left for them since they were in the place of their dirty and torn clothes. And their dirty and torn clothes were in a trash can beside the counter.  
  
Both outfits were the same, only different colors. One was a very royal pink color. The other was midnight black. Both were made of satin, Bulma could not believe the Satin obsession in this Palace.  
  
But she was okay with that since Satin was so comfortable.  
  
The outfits were the same in style, each had a small top and hugged their delicate bodies tightly, with loose baggy like pants.  
  
The tops had a single jewel hanging from them, which dangled over their navel.  
  
"This will take some getting used to!" Bulma growled, Videl just smiled and swayed her body back and forth watching the golden small jewel sway back and forth tickling her. "I like it; it reminds me of Bec's outfit only not so fancy. And the colors fit us perfectly." Videl smiled more.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but to laugh, Videl just looked hilarious in her outfit swaying back in forth; her younger sister was easily amused.  
  
She remembered when they was back in their Palace years ago, watching Videl. Videl was wearing a Pink and white lacy gown, lying on the floor playing with a single clear marble. She was there for an hour and a half, very amused by the way the marble rolled across the floor from hand to hand.  
  
Bulma opened the door and took a few steps out the door looking each way, "Come on lets go find some one." Bulma said. Videl walked out to, and gasped loudly, "Nardo!" She practically screamed running back into the bathing room.  
  
She looked all across the long white counter, but found no trace of the stuffed bear and began to cry. She searched the trash can and everything. Bulma couldn't help but to feel sorry for Videl and help her find her precious teddy bear.  
  
When Videl looked up towards the door she saw Rebeccia standing there with something in her arms.  
  
She smiled brightly and ran to Rebeccia, "Beccie!" Videl yelled and stopped right in front of her, shyly looking to the floor.  
  
"You two look like little princesses!" Rebeccia smiled, "Tezzy, sweetie, here is Nardo, auntie Beccie just gave him a bath of his own, and brushed his long soft fur out as well, I hope you don't mind but I think Nardo likes being groomed clean again." Rebeccia smiled handing the bear to Videl.   
  
"He does." Videl smiled up at her.  
  
"Follow me." Rebeccia said softly and walked out of the room.  
  
"Here we go again." Bulma said with a sigh following Rebeccia.  
  
They walked past the room that they was in before, and walked down the same turning stairs they saw the Queen go down. Butterflies in their stomachs, they followed about three feet behind Rebeccia.  
  
They came to a large room at the bottom; Bulma guessed it was the throne room, where they then saw the Queen sitting in a beautiful throne, beside a tall man sitting on a larger throne.  
  
"These are them?" The man snarled, his deep voice echoing across the room.  
  
Videl let out a loud gasp, "It's the King, Kat! What is he going to do with us?" She clung on to her sister's arm. But Bulma did not move, she watched the King sternly, she was angry, there in front of her sat the reason they were here.  
  
There sat comfortably in his throne was the reason they were homeless. Two Princesses living homeless, their families and friends' dead, and they whole reason for all of their pain sat in front of them, staring at them.  
  
Bulma turned to see Videl being lifted off the ground into Rebeccia's arms.  
  
Although Videl was six years old and to big to be carried, Rebeccia seemed to find a way to hang onto the scared girl in her arms, and seemed to enjoy having a child to hold and comfort.  
  
"Bring her here." The Kings voice echoed across the room.  
  
Videl struggled to get free, but Rebeccia's comforting hold on her kept her still. Bulma followed behind stopping about five feet from the King, ready to attack if needed.  
  
Rebeccia placed Videl into the Kings lap, Videl's grasp on her teddy bear tightened and she closed her eyes tightly waiting for what was next.  
  
He done nothing to hurt her, his large hands ran threw her hair gently. "I approve." Was all that the King said..  
  
The Queen smiled with glee, Videl absently moved over to the Queens lap where she felt more comfortable.  
  
A moment of silence was in the room, no one said anything until the King broke the silence. "That's it, why do the kids always prefer you over me!?!?" Vegeta yelled in anger.  
  
Videl couldn't help but to laugh. Bulma loosened up a bit and let out a long sigh, "It's going to be a long life."  
  
Vegeta turned to Bulma sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
This made Videl burst out into giggles again. The Queen was so proud of her husband, he was always so serious. He used to be almost kind hearted until Goku died, then his heart hardened in anger. And here he was again showing some sort of good emotions again, she was sure having small children around the Palace again would help.  
  
He was always good with the boys, she remembered seeing her sons running threw the Palace, King Vegeta always made it a point to spend time with them, even if it was jumping out a room at them while they were running through the halls and scaring them, then running off laughing.  
  
He was so tough and emotionless any other time, his entire Kingdom saw him as an emotionless beast. But only his close family saw his goofy side.  
  
And now having two adopted daughters might just spark this up a bit. The Queen was so pleased her husband approved, she felt her eyes swell with tears as her tight grip on Videl, her new daughter, loosened as Videl climbed back on King Vegeta's lap to introduce her Teddy bear to her new daddy.  
  
King Vegeta lightened up and laughed when she saw the young girl in his lap giggling to what he said. He knew he would like having these two for daughters, and was glad he approved. He actually missed his sons causing chaos in the Palace, and was happy to have some one their ages to see play in the Palace.  
  
They were near their ages as well, this younger girl was about Gohan's age, and acted like him, happy giggly and fun to play with. The older one was like Vegeta, very silent, always on guard.   
  
This brought back memories of his sons. It's been two long years with out them here, and how he missed them.   
  
Videl jumped out of his lap and looked at him seriously. "Are you going to be my new daddy?" Vegeta's look turned very stern back to the little girl, "Yes if you tell me your name, and eat enough sugar every day to get hyper enough to destroy the world!"  
  
This brought Videl back into a world of laughter. Of course Bulma just stood there, shocked; this was the man that ruined their life! And now he is here making it all that much better?  
  
"My name is Cutie Pie, and my sister's name is Miss. Grumpy!"  
  
Videl giggled, "Okay Miss. Grumpy and Cutie pie!" Vegeta smiled.  
  
Videl just continued giggling; she actually thought that she had tricked the King into thinking that was their real names, which made her laugh even more.  
  
Bulma stood there quietly; her sister has just been laughing and giggling this whole time. She obviously can see something good in all of this. Perhaps staying here won't be so bad. She had to look at the bright side anyway; they were princesses again, what are the chances of that?  
  
They lived in a huge Palace, and were a Princess over the entire world. This was great; nothing could bring back their parents and Kingdom to them ever. They might as well just make the best of their new lives and have some fun.  
  
Bulma just smirked, "I'm Kat and she's Tezzy." Vegeta smirked back.   
  
"Zareh, escort the new Princesses of Planet Vegeta to their room. And I leave you in charge of making sure they are comfortable." Vegeta sat up, handing the Teddy Bear 'Nardo' back to his new youngest daughter.  
  
"What?!" A man came out of the darkness, "I am not going back to babysitting! I don't think so!"  
  
Vegeta just glared, "You did a pretty good job with my sons." and he smirked.  
  
"Bull shit! Your 'sons' made my life a living hell. Vegeta never stopped killing guards, Gohan always made my bed! They were monsters!"  
  
King Vegeta laughed, "Yeah but they were my sons, and now these are my daughters, so take care of them or die!"  
  
Zareh gulped, "Yes sir." and walked away allowing the girls to follow him.  
  
"Oh, and Zareh?" Zareh turned to face to King to see what he wanted now.  
  
"Ever curse in front of my little Princesses again, and I'll have a certain part of you as a trophy placed neatly in my trophy room. And I'll leave you in charge of dusting it daily." The King just winked at Zareh who went pale.  
  
Bulma started snickering, when King Vegeta knew that he was not the only one knowing what he was talking about in the room.   
  
Zareh left with the girls by his side and took them up to the beautiful room they were in before.  
  
"You are sharing a room, don't complain." He said while slamming the door shut leaving them in there alone.  
  
Bulma snickered, "Hey but I'm not 'comfortable'"  
  
She heard Zareh snarl as he walked away.  
  
Bulma turned around to find no Videl, "Tez! Where are you?"  
  
She walked into the middle of the huge room and looked on the bed, where she found her younger sister curled on the left side of the bed cuddling with Nardo.  
  
Bulma just smiled and curled up besides her pulling the blankets over them. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon, but they have been through so much lately that a little sleep was going to be very relaxing.  
  
Bulma laid close against Videl, she could hear her sister breathing and saw her smiling. 'Tez is just so happy,' Bulma thought to herself. 'We could make a break for it and leave, but why? I'm a princess again; I have another chance to be a Queen like I was meant to be. But why here? They are the reason for everything that happened to us, they took my entire life and destroyed it. Should I accept this offer? Why not? They owe me my entire life... their just giving it back.' Was Bulma's final thought before drifting off into sleep.  
  
======================================  
  
Any adivce would be awsome. I kind of want to be a writer... just as a hobby, so any tips would be wonderful!!!!  
  
Thank you so much, and again I know it's not the best but I sure hope you can see my plot coming through now and enjoy it. :) 


	5. Broken Again

And thank you all to my kind reviewers, for you truly are wonderful fans! So here is a shoutout, I see many writers doing this and it seems os nice. :)  
  
I'M JUST GOING TO DO IT BEFORE THE STORY INSTEAD OF THE END OKAY???  
  
nameofoostan- Thanks!! :)  
  
Dray- Hehe, so far you have read every chapter huh? I'm glad you like it! You are my best reviewer now   
  
Alex- My story interesting? That was a really sweet thing to say...:)  
  
teknoman Dark- Interesting? I'm taking it this 'interesting' stuff is suposed to be good, lol. I'm hoping by interesting you mean, "Fun to read, ect." Same for you ALAEX lol!!!  
  
nessypotter- I am, I am!! Here it is!!  
  
Kataan- Lol, good point I'll remember that. Grow up in the family or not, they are not blood related so it should be okay!!! :)  
  
vegetasprincess1- When I refer to Vegeta, I try to always say "King Vegeta" although I may have slipped up and left out the King part from time to time. Prince vegeta is away right now, this chapter will explain a little about that, but that's part of my plot you know can't give it all away!  
  
RodeoStar- That was an AMAZING review! VERY uplifting THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
............................  
  
By the way! I noticed I have not done any disclamers.....uhhh...get over it.  
  
If you think I actually -OWN- the characters, you shouldn't be reading this...you should be doing special mentel exercises...  
  
...........................  
  
Chapter five  
  
Bulma sat up yawning stretched out her arms and looked towards Videl who still lay sleeping.  
  
They had been there about seven weeks now, had good meals daily. They were treated how they were born to be treated, servants meeting their every need and desire.  
  
She shook Videl to wake her, "Tez we'll be late for breakfast, get up."  
  
Videl sat up and yawned, stretching like Bulma did.   
  
Her Teddy Bear now slept by himself on the couch by the book shelf with the satin sheet laid over him with the pillows. It seemed as if she had grown out of it so quickly, but Bulma new the only reason she carried it was because she was so afraid and not used to living homeless, it was just too different for her.  
  
Now they have a life back, and they had both had gotten very used to the King Vegeta and Queen Kaida. Her need to be comforted by the stuffed bear had left a few weeks ago.  
  
Bulma just smiled at the bear and made a note to thank the thing some day. That bear got her sister through a lot. Every time she was feeling down, the Teddy Bear was one of the few things that gave her a reason to keep going, too take care of the precious thing.  
  
Videl slid out of bed and yawned again, climbing up on the windowsill she opened the large curtains.  
  
Sun shown through the room, she smiled a little looking out side to see the snow was covering the ground still, even more now than when they had got here.  
  
There was at least two feet of snow by now, she was thankful to be inside.  
  
Her train of thought was broken when a dress hit her head.   
  
"Get dressed," Bulma said "Got to go bug Zareh or I won't have a good morning." she finished.  
  
Bulma put on her usual, pants and a shirt. They were not clothes fit for a princess, but she was much more of a tomboy any way so it did not bother any one.  
  
Her pants were flaming red, and her shirt was black with red flames going upwards, it showed off her navel as usual. When she wore it, it looked as if her legs were pure fire burning up to her small breast, with her top hugging tightly around them.  
  
She kept her spiky black hair in a sloppy pony tail, with a Tiara around her forehead.  
  
There was a blood red jewel in the middle of the Tiara. It was made of the pure gold, and jewel was a rare unheard of stone. More expensive than any crystal, and it would change colors with her mood, almost like a mood stone only the colors were more noticeable and bold. But it mostly stayed red which pretty much meant she was always emotionless and on guard.   
  
Her hair had a gold chain wrapped into the sloppy ponytail dangling throughout it.   
  
Videl's hair just an inch or two past her shoulders, she kept tied neatly into pigtails.  
  
Each pigtail draping over her shoulders neatly.  
  
Her gown was pure white, very simple and plane. With a silk wrap tied around her waist. It was a smaller version of the gown she first saw the Queen in.  
  
She also had a Tiara, tightly around her forehead as well. It looked as if it came out of one pigtail wrapping tightly around her forehead into the other pigtail. It was just like Bulma's, only its rare crystal normally was a sky blue, which fit her mood perfectly. She was always giddy, smiling, and finding the good in odd things. It was rare you could upset the girl; she's laugh before she'd scream.  
  
Of course Bulma was different; she screams before she laughs. They were two perfect opposites.  
  
They left the room wandering down the stairs where Bulma kicked Zareh in the leg, smirked, and kept walking.  
  
Videl giggled at it, and blew his leg a 'get better' kiss.  
  
Zareh had to admit, they were kind of cute, he was getting used to them now.  
  
Bulma rudely walked into the kitchen with out knocking, taking three nutrition bars as usual and left.  
  
For breakfast they each had a nutrition bar, and as of this last week they always took one to Queen Kaida.   
  
About a week ago one of the cooks had gotten a glass of orange juice for the Queen and poisoned it, attemps such as this rarly happened, but when they do they get pretty seriuos.  
  
There always seemed to be some one in the Palace that wanted the Royal family destroyed, but it never worked they were quickly shuffled out and punished.  
  
But this time they got away with it, the Queen had gotten very ill.  
  
She was getting better though, the King had the cook that did this killed, of course by his own hands.   
  
Videl and Bulma spent all day, every day with the Queen, only leaving time to time to allow her to rest. But any waking moment was spent with Bulma and Videl sitting on the bed. Videl usually read stories to Queen Kaida, now and again she came across a word that she could not pronounce and Bulma would help her out. The Queen loved the company, having daughters was the most wonderful thing. She could not wait to get completely better to interact with the girls again.   
  
The day before she was poisoned, she spent hours outside in the snow with them.  
  
They built two large snowmen, one was the King Vegeta, the other was Queen Kaida.  
  
They started making two smaller snowmen to be the King and Queens daughters, but they all agreed they was to cold and made a promise to finish them the next day and went into the Palace to drink hot Coco, and take a long hot bath together in the inside hot springs.  
  
When they reached the Queens room where they normally had breakfast, they saw the King leave emotionless, Videl had gotten very worried.  
  
The girls entered the room and climbed on the bed; Bulma held out the nutrition bar and tilted her head staring at the Queen. She was awake but not moving, Rebeccia looked at the girls with tears in her eyes. Videl saw this and began try cry as well, afraid of what was wrong.  
  
"Kat, Tezzy, sweeties, Kaida is not doing well at all."  
  
Bulma growled, "What do you mean?! She's fine! It's been over a weak and she's been getter better daily, the doctor said so. That's not funny to joke about, so don't" Bulma demanded very harshly.  
  
"Yes, she has been, but the flue and cold is going around it is winter you know. And with her being so ill her immune system is so very low, if anything at all. And our medications are not helping well with this viral infection. She has caught a very bad flue and cold, all of this is very hard on her already weak body. I don't think-" Rebeccia stopped speaking afraid of saying what was next.  
  
"Don't think what?" Videl asked crying more now.  
  
Bulma sat up holding the Queens strawberry nutrition bar in her hand along with her chocolate one. Her grip tightened around both of them crushing them, she was the only one that understood what Rebeccia was trying to tell them.  
  
Their Queen, their new mother, their new best friend, was waiting in bed to die because of stupid flue and cold. She couldn't not stand the thought of it, how retarded was it that one must lose some one so dear over a glass of orange juice, and a cold? Posioned, it was posion. She had been posioned and was hardly making it back, now some silly infection was weakening her to the point of no return, how could she stop this? She can't, it was out of her hands.  
  
Videl dropped her nutrition bar on the bed and hugged the Queen, she hoped and prayed silently that it wasn't true, just a bad dream.   
  
"Bulma, Videl...."  
  
Videl sat up in a rush, Bulma looked to the Queen in shock, 'Was that our...birth names she just used?'. "Don't be scared, I've known all along. The King doesn't, but do not tell him he would not be ready to except that." The Queens voice was a hush whisper.  
  
"Kaida, you know who we are?" Bulma bit her lip, "You're not going to kill us now are you?" Videl's eyes were filled with more tears now, and she was shivering in terror.  
  
Queen Kaida frowned at this; she lifted her hand up and lightly took Videl's.  
  
"No, no sweetie. I've known since you have got here. I could tell because your hair was growing, it still is. And when it does grow color comes with it. And when you get your hair done weekly, they keep it trimmed well and shampoo it back black for you. And your tails get groomed back brown as well."  
  
Bulma looked to the bed, she understood now.  
  
When Kaida took them in, it was because she knew who they were. Kaida mentioned before she is still angry with the loss of the other Kingdom, it was not her idea to let any harm come to anyone.  
  
King Vegeta had lost his best friend years ago, his only friend that gave him such good advice, then his two songs left to train on another planet over two years ago. He was lost with emotion he could not show, and brutally took it out on another Kingdom that he disliked.  
  
Bulma also now knew why her hair was never coming out blue anymore, and she understood now when they went to get their hair done downstairs, why the hair professionals never said anything about their slowly growing hair. She was actually glad Queen Kaida knew and helped them; she told just enough people to help them keep their secret, the hair professional and Rebeccia. And Bulma was very glad this did not upset her either.  
  
Videl smiled at Kaida, "Why did you not tell us you knew!? I would have loved to have some one to talk to about it. I'm sorry I did not tell you though, we were afraid that it would change things."  
  
Rebeccia spoke for the weak and ill Queen, "It probably would have. The King has yet to find out and we don't plan on helping him do so. One day he will, when the time is right and will not be angered by it. But until then Kat and Tezzy are cute names for you two." Rebeccia smiled holding the Queens hand.  
  
"When will you get better?" Videl asked so innocently that the Queen began to cry.  
  
There was no worse feeling than knowing your time is so near and knowing others haven't accepted it yet, and have to leave behind those loved ones. "I do not see that I will be well again."   
  
"You have got to get better, mommy I love you so much and I can not wait to play again in the snow. Our snowmen are still out side, they have not melted yet. But you promised we would go out side and make the King and Queen snowmen have two daughters, we started them both but did not finish them, we did not do it because we got to cold remember?"  
  
The Queen closed her eyes, she was wrong, the worst feeling in the world knows that you are going to die, and leave behind your loved ones with a simple promise broken, one that means the world to a young innocent girl.  
  
The Queens tears were more and more every minute, she lightly squeezed Videl's hand, this was the first time Videl called her mommy and told her she loved her.   
  
"I love you to sweetie; I love you both so much you are my little girls. And I am so sorry for you loss with your real parents, I just hope I've done what ever was in my power to help make up for it."  
  
Videl's words were hard to understand behind her tears, "You... you did mommy. You did... now Shh and rest you have to get better okay? You will get better though I know it to be true, so don't be afraid." Videl got off from the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
Bulma never moved, she finally had some one to love her.  
  
This was her new mother. She had only been here a little over seven weeks, but this woman had cared for her, never yelled or got angry. She was as gentle as an angel itself.  
  
This was all wrong, she knew that Kaida was not doing well since she had been poisoned, but because of this winter, because of all the cold air and germs, with her immune system down catching a common cold, she was going die. The Queen was about to be taken from her, because of a mere cold.  
  
This made no sense to Bulma, she fought back tears. "This can't be happening" her words were soft.  
  
The Queen did not move, she kept here eyes closed tight. The last thing she wanted was to leave these two wonderful girls alone, with out a mother... again.  
  
She felt that the first time was part her fault since it was her husband that killed her real family. And now it is her fault for being poisoned and dying, she did not know what she could do to make it better.  
  
She felt the bed move and Videl climbed back on the bed. Videl had her bear with her and gave it to Kaida, "This is for you Mommy it helped me when ever I was scared. So now you can't be scared either okay because Nardo will help you. I named him after my father's adviser. He used to be our best friend and always helped us out."  
  
Videl smiled now, Kaida opened her eyes and took the teddy bear loosely into her arms. "Thank you." Was all she managed to say.  
  
"I really to love you mommy, I really do." Videl said smiling.  
  
Bulma clenched her hands together; she knew that Kaida would not live and although she was not an emotion filled girl, she did regret not saying a proper goodbye to her father, mother, and Nardo as well. And she did not was this guilt to be put on to her when she actually has the chance to do it this time.  
  
"And I love you, my mother." Bulma said giving Kaida and warm hug and leaving still fighting off tears.  
  
Videl gave Kaida and kiss on her cheek and left the room as well. Kaida wanted more than anything to tell them she loved them again, but with all the talking before she felt so weak she could not even open her eyes. Instead she hung onto the bear tighter as she heard Rebeccia sit beside her.  
  
Rebeccia was her best friend, she was not afraid to die she knew Rebeccia would look after the girls with her life. And she knew that Rebeccia would not leave her side for anything, she was not alone. Nothing could prepare her more for this moment.  
  
She felt her breaths getting heavy, and Rebeccia's hand holding hers tigher. Soon she felt a warm embrace, not even able to open her eyes she knew who it was, her Vegeta. She took her last breath with no regrets, Vegeta held her safe in his arms, she only wished she had a little more time to say goodbye to her sons.  
  
======================================  
  
Okay, a little angst? Bad? Good? let me know!!! Thanks for the reviews, totally awsome. Oh yeah by the way it's only bound to get better as my plot thickens. 


	6. Healing

Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Don't worry! Soo we'll have them falling in love. :)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Videl kicked the snowman's side, punching the rest of it to the ground.  
  
"Tezzy!" Bulma was almost in tears. "Stop!"  
  
Videl ran to the other one, and tore it apart as well.  
  
It only took seconds to destroy both of them. When she was done with them she hurried to the two smaller ones that were never completed, she kicked them the hardest. Her hot tears burned her face, she could not hear beyond her own crying.  
  
Bulma's pleas did not stop Videl, she was too angry to stop for anything.  
  
She just lost some one so close to her; she just lost her new mother.  
  
She just found a new home, and was happy. Now they were back where they started, alone.  
  
Most of all she was angry, Kaida promised to help them finish these snowmen!  
  
Of course, finishing the snowmen was not what Videl wanted.  
  
To her, Kaida's words to finish the snowmen had meant more, to spend more time with them, again. And now that promise was broken. Now she will never spend time with her again. She's dead, Kaida's gone, and why won't this sink in?  
  
She tried so hard not to cry, "It's all over." Videl fell to the ground on her knees. "It's all over." She repeated herself. It was to hard, try as she might her hot tears and soft cries would not stop. Snow now covered her completely, a small girl sitting outside in the cold snow.  
  
When they heard the news that Kaida had passed on, Videl's eyes went wide with shock. Tears formed in them quickly. Bulma knew Videl would cry, but she did not expect this.  
  
Videl took off running outside, never even grabbed a coat, hat, socks or shoes. Bulma ran after her, the same way. Neither was winter dressed, yet neither of them seemed to pay much mind to that fact.  
  
Here she stood trying everything to calm her sister down, it was hopeless. Videl was hurting worse than expected to.   
  
'What now? What do I do now?' was all Bulma could think about as she watched her sister. Videl looked heart broken, not just upset but literally heart broken. She looked as if her soul had been completely removed, instantly.  
  
Her eyes were so cold, and her tears were so hot. Bulma did not know what to do at all.  
  
The last snowman lay in a pile beneath Videl, she destroyed them all.  
  
Each one holding a memory of Kaida, and like Kaida, each one was now gone forever.  
  
"It's not over, we still have each other. We have always had each other."  
  
Bulma edged closer to Videl, and got down on one knee beside her. Her sister still looked as if she had lost her soul.  
  
Her eyes were so wide and emotionless, never blinked. She still sat on the ground on her knees staring to the snow covered ground.   
  
"Tezzy, you are my sister, and you are my best friend." Bulma said as softly and as comforting as she could.   
  
"We can loose every one around us, every new mother we come across. Every friend we happen to meet. But until we loose each other, we will never be alone." Bulma put an arm onto Videl's shoulder, which still did not move.  
  
It seemed as if forever passed by, both of their bodies numb with the cold snow. Bulma waiting for Videl to show a sign of life, Videl waiting to feel one.  
  
Videl felt herself breathing again, she felt her chest finally start to rise and fall once more, and then she found her words. "And... what...if..." She stopped, as if taking a moment to think. "What if we do?" Was all she could say. Hot tears were still flowing threw her eyes.   
  
"Never, do you hear me? Dammit! Tezzy, listen to me! Tezzy!" Bulma was starting to cry herself now. Bulma grabbed a hold of Tezzy pulling her close to her chest, keeping her arms wrapped around her so tightly, Videl found it hard to move. But she did not care a bit.  
  
"Never! We will never loose each other Tezzy, we will always be together. Just look, we've been through the worst more times than we can count. What makes you think Destiny will split us up now? We need each other, forever."  
  
Bulma did not know where this came from. It was a part of her she just never felt before.  
  
She was never sweet or helpful, but when it came to her sister she knew that she would do any thing for her. She would die for her sister with out even a thought. After all Videl was all she had left, and with out her she had nothing no reason to live on.  
  
Bulma held onto Videl tightly, refusing to let her go.  
  
Videl's shaking body soon stopped, and slowed down. Her mind was still racing, and Bulma still had a tight grip onto her. Videl soon stopped crying all together, finding warmth and comfort in Bulma's arms, the young girl drifted off into sleep.  
  
"She must have cried so hard, it wore her out. I've never seen any one have a nervous breakdown that bad before, ever." Although Bulma spoke out loud she was talking to herself. Her hand found itself on Videl's hair; her fingers running threw her soft pigtails.  
  
'Kaida, mother, I wished you would have never left. You was the closest to a mother this girl as had in several years. I doubt she will allow herself to get close to another person again for a very, very long time.' Bulma took a long deep sigh and threw her little sister into her arms to carry inside.  
  
======================================  
  
Sorry it is so very short. I know please don't kill me. I can either do short but quickly updated chapters a couple times a week like I have been, or very long ones once a week. What would you rather, seriuosly? 


End file.
